Demon Butler
by Eternity Is An Open Door
Summary: Prologue UP. Chapter 1 SOON Sum: After the Ootori mansion burnt down, Kyouya disappeared for 5 months, when he came back he brought a butler with him named Sebastian Michaelis. Also, Kyouya now wears an eyepatch? What's going on?
1. Prologue

This is my first Ouran High School HC x Kuroshisuji fic so I hope it turns out well, even though this is only the prologue.

My original idea was to have Haruhi in place of Ciel but then I though of Kyouya and I also thought it might be a better idea - So anyway, obviously this takes place in the 21st century and Sebastian decided to keep the name Ciel gave him in his honor.

This is not a YAOI fic, so sorry to whom it may concern.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Prologue...**_

His vision went into a blur as a smell of human decay stubbornly lingered in his nostrils. _This can't be it? My life can't possible end here and now? No! If I'm gonna die anyway, let me have my revenge! _And just with those thoughts a black bird appeared before him as black feathers began to shower them. He couldn't point his finger, but he felt something menacing nearby. "W-Who's there?" He questioned dangerously.

There was a long silence before a male voice fed his curiosity. "I shall offer you my service until you get your desired revenge. If you are willing to make a deal with me?" the said male replied darkly. Kyouya's vision was still poor without his glasses hence he couldn't make out the owner of the voice was, but under current circumstances he didn't care. He wanted that revenge. "Name your price!" He replied confidently. He longer had anything to lose.

The stranger let out a sinister cackle. "Your soul. After you achieve your goal, I shall devour your soul. Think carefully, should you reject the fate, even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach." The voice called out to him. When he was finally able to see, he looked around him and to his left was a black raven. It was speaking to him. "I ask you once more, do you wish to form a contract with me?"

"I do! Now stop this idle chatting!" He shouted angrily. Time was not on his side, and whoever this 'person' maybe was wasting what little time he had left. With those two words, the rain of feathers stopped and a male figure approached him.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. At your service, young master." The man said as he kneel down on one knee with his left hand over his torso, bowing respectfully to his new found master. "Name your first order young master."

Kyouya stared at the man with impassive eyes. This was it. Heaven is no longer in his reach. Nevertheless, he will make this second life worth the while. "Kill them all. Let them suffer a painful death." He growled through gritted teeth.

* * *

Please take a minute of your day to review after reading the Prologue. I would greatly appreciate it.

Thank you -


	2. Chapter 1: His Butler, Hosting

**Here is Chapter 1 of my Demon Butler. **

**Please enjoy it :) **

* * *

**_His Butler, Hosting_**

_"I'm Haruhi Fujioka and I'm 16 years old. I've been a part of the host club for a year and five months now, and to be honest I don't mind it all that much, but I would never tell them that. I think I have a friend in each one of them. 5 months ago...Kyouya-senpai's entire family were killed in a fire...then he disappeared till recently. But when he came back, he brought a man in a black tail coat with him. He said he was his new butler and will be with him at all times now. He is a rather strange man if you ask me...he's just like Kyouya senpai – impeccable, observing, calculating...almost perfect at everything."_

Haruhi opened the door to the 3rd music room, and there they were. Huni-senpai eating an immeasurable amount of sweets with Mori-senpai by his side and a few giggling girls. Tamaki-senpai flirting with five girls all at the same time, the twins were at it again with their 'Forbidden Brotherly Love' and Kyouya-senpai in the corner observing everyone while writing on his notebook. The only thing that changed now was the man standing behind Kyouya-senpai's chair, waiting to attend his every whim.

"HA~RU~HI~My darling daughter!" Tamaki squealed at his said 'daughter' as he held her hands and spun her around in circles while Haruhi kept her mouth shut to push her breakfast back down before it went everywhere.

"Boss! Stop that or she might get sick on you!" Hikaru warned dangerously to hide his ever growing jealousy at the sight of his first love being held by their 'king'.

"MAMAAAA!" Tamaki called out to Kyouya who wasn't even giving him the time of day.

Sebastian bent down to his master's sitting height to whisper in his ear. "Young Master, your friends are calling you. Don't you want to play with them too?" He asked with voice dripping with sarcasm. Vexing his young master was one of the joy he had in his demonic life.

Kyouya growled underneath his breath. It seems Sebastian made it his job to annoy him every day. He stood up and shut his notebook close before turning his heel and walking his back on his friends to sit down at one of the coffee tables spread out in the music room. "I have no time for games. The twins can deal with him."

Haruhi watched as the two raven haired boys walked their backs on them. "Kyouya-senpai..." She whispered to herself with a hint of disappointment.

The others were too occupied with Haruhi to notice Kyouya, plus they were also use to his coldness towards him – assuming he is just joking. However, Haruhi has began to realize there might be something deeper happening.

"Tea, master?" After receiving a nod from Kyouya, Sebastian poured the right amount of Earl Grey into a china cup and softly laid it down on the coffee table infront of his master without making a single sound. "Master, when should we make a move?" He questioned discreetly.

Kyouya silently took a sip of his tea before letting out a reply. "There is no need. I believe they will save us all the trouble." A smirk played by his lips as he set the cup back down on the coffee table.

"Kyouya senpai?" Haruhi called as she approached them. "Can I talk to you?"

Sebastian smiled at the young girl before excusing himself.

"Let's go for a walk then." Kyouya replied simply.

Haruhi nodded and followed Kyouya outside the Music was a moment of silence before Kyouya decided he couldn't bear it and asked what she needed to talk to him about. "Nothing too important...I just wanted to know if your alright? You seems distant lately." She stated carefully, hoping not to step on any sensitive spot.

When they reached Ouran's garden, Kyouya stood by the fountain with his back on Haruhi. He shrugged casually as he slid his hand inside his pocket. "I apologize. I've just been busy with work. Since everyone in my family passed away...I've became the family head. There are...alot of things to deal with." Kyouya surprised Haruhi, as well as himself by being honest with her. Perhaps too honest.

Haruhi frowned. Yes, she remembered. That night she heard the Ootori mansion burnt down, she rushed there with the others in their pyjamas to make sure Kyouya wasn't one of the killed ones. But he was no longer there. He disappeared for five months...five painful months. "I'm surprised your able to juggle the host club with your other priorities."

Kyouya sighed tiredly. _"The host club is the only family I have left. I put you all above everything else..." _He thought to himself in silent before replying a cold lie. "Well, it's not all that hard. The Host Club is merely a distraction." But, when he turned around to face Haruhi...she wasn't there. His heart began to thump against his chest in panic. He looked around when a note came down from above him. He grabbed it and read it outloud to himself.

_You know what I want Ootori. _

_Give it to me, or she die. _

_Take your pick._

_12 tonight (location)_

_xoxo_

* * *

_Oooooh? Will Kyouya show a hint of weakness by saving Haruhi? Or will he just leave her to die? _

**Enjoyed it? Please let me know in a review. Also, thank you for those who gave me my first two reviews and those who favourited and alerted my story. Thank you Thank you so much! Chapter 2 will be up soon so look out for it. **


	3. Chapter 2: His Butler, Mocking

**Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews. Hope they keep on coming with this chapter. Thanks again. **

**Enjoy Chapter 2 of Demon Butler. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School HC, otherwise they would have travel back in Victorian Era and met Sebastian and Ciel in Season 2. **

* * *

"Sebastian." With those simple words, his impeccable butler appeared at his side. Kyouya felt his stomach turn at the thought of Haruhi being hurt in his account.

Sebastian lowered his head with his hand on his torso. "You called master?" He asked with feign concerned. The look on his master's features left him wanting to chuckle outloud but decided against it. Kyouya Ootori reminded him of a little English boy who summoned him years ago. They both had such palatable souls. An innocent boy with a heart filled with hate who yearns for a delicious revenge even though being fully aware revenge will not bring back the dead.

"I'm afraid I cannot accompany you this time, Sebastian. I don't want any suspicion to arouse. If I leave as well, the Host Club will be asking questions later. I will have to go back, and exo plain where Haruhi is." He explained as he walked towards the direction back to Music Room 3. "Save Haruhi no matter what the cost. That is an order."

The onyx haired man smirked devilishly as his scarlet eyes glowed into fuchsia. "Yes, My Lord." Old habits die hard. Sebastian disappeared into thin air, leaving Kyouya to walk back to the music room.

"Kyo-chan weren't you with Haru-chan?" Huni-senpai questioned innocently, it almost made it hard for Kyouya to tell him a cold hard lie.

"She said she had an errand to attend to so she left. I'm not sure when she'll be back, but I've sent for Sebastian to fetch her." He told him with ease, smiling warmly at the short boy to reassure him. He never imagined in his wildest dream that Haruhi would be the most important girl to all of them. Almost two years ago, she was nothing but a commoner to them.

_Ring...Ring...Ring _

Kyouya excused himself when he heard his phone ring from his pocket. He went outside to answer the phone, and to his surprised...he heard Haruhi crying out for help. "Haruhi!" He said in alarmed.

"_Hello sweet boy. I knew I couldn't hurt you...then I thought to myself...if I can't, I'm sure someone else can. Perhaps a girl? I never expected to be right. I hope you'll be here tonight, or I shall ask my men to...ravage your dear girl."_

Kyouya growled at the woman in the other side of the phone. _How dare she! _"She is no importance to me. You may do as you wish with her." He replied coldly, his voice never revealing what he truly felt inside. He was hurting. Just saying those words, regardless if they were true or not...it still hurt. He heard the woman in the other end growl at him.

"_You...hahahahah, you heartless boy! Perhaps I have underestimated how far you'll go, but this is not the end Kyouya Ootori." _

Before he could reply, the dial tone came on.

"_Sebastian...you better save her."_

_A woman with strawberry blond hair sat behind a desk with a cigarette between her fingers. "Where is the girl?" _

"_She's in the closet, madam." _

_A dark smirk played by her lips. "Make sure you hide her well. Kyouya can be very possessive." She stood up and walked by the large window. When she looked down she noticed a fight happening between her countless men, and a single man in a tail coat. "Impressive." She turned around to look at her right hand man and gave him a stoic expression. "You know what to do." and with that as her last words, she left knowing she lost this battle. "But the war isn't over."_

"Takashi! Haru-chan is still not back and it's already after school!" Huni stated worriedly, who stayed after school together with the other members of the Host Club waiting for Haruhi. He somewhat didn't believe what Kyouya told him earlier but said nothing about it. He had also noticed Kyouya had changed after 5 months, and he especially didn't like that Butler of his.

"Mm.." Takashi agreed with impassive features.

Kaoru looked over at his twin brother and frowned at the look he had on his face. A complete identical as Tamaki's at the moment. They were both sick to death worrying about Haruhi. He sweat drop, feeling as if they were being a bit exaggerating. "HEY LOOK!" He shouted excitedly seeing a male figure walking towards them with a small figure in his arms. After 3 hours of waiting, they were glad to see someone for a change, and the fact that it was Sebastian with Haruhi made it all the more better.

"Sebastian..." Whispered Kyouya to himself.

The black butler gently passed Haruhi's unconscious body to Takashi who he knew would be able to carry her before kneeling infront of his master with his hand on his torso. "I'm sorry master. I have failed you." He said, tearing up in a mocking manner only Kyouya would know.

"What happened to her?" Both Hikaru and Tamaki said in unison.

"She tripped and fell." Sebastian replied simply. He was glad they didn't hurt her or he would have had to explain why she had cuts and bruises all over her, though she had bruises on the corner of her lips where she was gagged by a rope which left her a mark.

Tamaki (and Hikaru) offered to take Haruhi home in the Suoh limo, which Kaoru ended up using since he had to accompany his twin brother. While as everyone else went back to their respective homes.

As Kyouya got changed for bed, Sebastian poured him a cup of jasmine tea. "Did you catch her?" He asked nonchalantly.

Sebastian shook his head. "It seems the lady foresaw my arrival. By the time I got there, she was gone." He replied as he placed the cup of tea on the end table.

Kyouya picked up the cup of tea and took a small sip before tucking himself in bed. "My mind will never be at ease until I see her corpse." He said with closed eyes.

His butler smirked, licking his top lip before saying "How cruel of you master." With that, he switch the light off and left to let his master drift off to oblivion.

* * *

**Who is this woman? and what is her connection to Kyouya? Could she be the killer he's been looking for? Watch out for Chapter 3. **

**Enjoyed this chapter? Please let me know in a review. Thank you. **

_**Yours Sincerely, Lady LeoMichaelis**_


	4. Chapter 3: His Butler, In Class

**Thank you guys again for the kind reviews, I really appreciate them. They give my self-esteem a boost. Hence quicker chapter updates. **

**Please enjoy this new chapter. **

* * *

**(Newly Built Ootori Mansion)**

Sebastian walked in his master's chamber silently pushing a breakfast trolley inside. He parked the trolley by the side of the bed as he walked over to the window and pushed the draping curtains aside to let the morning sunlight in the dark room. His master stirred in his bed as he let out a groggy moan when the light stood to be a nuisance to his eyes. "It's time to wake up, young master." He said softly as he poured a strong earl grey tea in a china cup.

Kyouya sat up as he reached for his glasses on the end table. "Earl Grey?" He asked as Sebastian handed him the cup which he carefully brought to his lips and took a small sip. He sighed contentedly at the feeling of the warm liquid as it slid down his throat softly.

The Black Butler walked to the walk in closet across the room and searched for a well ironed uniform for his master to wear today. He gently placed the clothes on the bed as he helped his master undress. "Why do you insist on treating me like a twelve years old?" The four eyed boy question curiously. Since Sebastian came along, he had been spoiling him like a child. Always undressing him, helping him have a bath, wash his back, and wake him up everyday.

Sebastian smiled midly as he unbutton his master's pyjamas. "You are never too young to be spoiled by your butler, young master." He said in a teasing voice only for his hands to be slapped by the already annoyed Kyouya. "Get out." He said. Sebastian sighed and nodded respectfully before leaving the room.

**(Ouran High School)**

A black stretch limousine pulled up infront of the school, making all the students look back to see who it was. A man in a black tailcoat got out to open the door, and a well known boy with glasses stepped out with his famous pineapple laptop.

"Wooaah...Kyouya-kun looks more handsome today!" A girl squealed as Kyouya walked down the school path to the Ouran Building without giving her a small glance. He's gaze was straight and untouched.

"But that man is always with him." Someone grumbled.

"That's his butler! Since his family died, that man has always been with him." Another said.

Sebastian couldn't help raise an eyebrow at the whispers. He supposed he did seem a little suspicious. He walked over to the group that were talking earlier and bent down closely to the girl who stated he was always with Kyouya – their faces inches away from one another. He smiled at her in a cold charming manner. "Hello, I couldn't help hearing your conversation. I just wanted to apologize if my presence bothers you, Madam."

The girl blushed scarlet red and stuttered due to the small distance of their faces. "N-N-No...I...I'm the one sorry. Y-Y-Y-our not b-b-b-b—bothering me at all.."

Kyouya sighed, shaking his head at his butler and his antics. "Stop idling Sebastian." He spat darkly as he walked in the building where he saw Tamaki standing by their class room waiting for him. "MON-AMI!" The blonde ran to Kyouya and hugged him tightly, rubbing his cheeks against the dark haired boy.

"Tamaki your choking me! Get off!" He said, his voice filled with annoyance even though he didn't feel annoyed – that much.

Tamaki pouted and gave him his infamous puppy dog eyes. "I just miss you that's all!" He stated childishly.

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "We saw eachother yesterday! When you came over, and woke me up at six in the morning!" He pointed out with a growl that made Tamaki hide behind Sebastian, who had a cheeky grin on his face. Proud that he was the only one able to wake up the Shadow King without being killed into oblivion.

It has been a week since that eventful day happened. The day when Haruhi got kidnapped by this woman who have been pestering Kyouya to no end. As expected, Haruhi was sceptical at the thought that she just tripped and fell without remembering it but Kyouya was able to convince her in the end.

When the school bell went on, both Kyouya and Tamaki walked in the classroom with Sebastian behind them. Kyouya took his usual seat, as did Tamaki. When their male teacher came in, he started with a light revision of last week's lesson. The poor teacher sweat dropped at the sight of Sebastian sitting on a desk beside Kyouya, looking out of place because of his height and his uniform. "Is this really necessary Kyouya-kun?" He asked nervously. The last time he did, he ended up the one being sent to the Chairman's office.

"I'm sorry, am I bothering you Mr. Teacher?" Sebastian questioned mockingly which received a rolling of eyes from Kyouya.

Kyouya sighed while rubbing his temple. "Well it can't be helped. Sebastian please wait outside." He ordered which his butler attended without a complain.

**(Music Room #3)**

Kyouya watched as a group of girls squealed and giggled at the sight of Tamaki's wet shirt after Haruhi accidentally bumped into him, and spilling hot tea all over his shirt. "Don't close your eyes! This might be the last time you see Tamaki-senpai like this!" He heard one of them say – that was his cue. He walked over to them holding a DVD. "Hello ladies." He greeted with his host smile (ignoring the eye roll Haruhi gave him) "Your right. That is why I took the liberty to get a copy of the Host Club movie that Renge kindly directed. Including backstage interviews, and bloopers." He stated as he showed them the dvd. "If you buy them now, I'll throw in a couple of private pictures of your favourite host."

Sebastian watched his master from afar, amaze at his business skills. He smirked darkly. His soul was indeed worthy of a contract. He was just like Lord Ciel Phantomhive – no one would ever suspect his little head to be filled with sordid schemes beyond imaginable. "Tea?" Haruhi broke his train of thoughts when she appeared before him carrying a tray of 'fancy' tea as she calls it. For a moment he narrowed his eyes at her. This was the girl he was sure of his master had fallen for. "Oh no I couldn't. My master would scold me." He replied charmingly. "It's just tea, not gold bars. I'm sure Kyouya-senpai won't." Sebastian chuckled and agreed eventually knowing Miss Fujioka won't take a no for an answer.

Kyouya couldn't help notice his butler and Haruhi chatting from the corner of his eyes but paid no special attention in case any of the host notice. "Mama bear." Tamaki called out from his emo corner. "Yes Daddy bear?" The raven haired boy replied as he continued to make notes on his note book. "You don't think Haruhi likes Sebastian, do you?"

This seemed to reached the twin's ears, as well as Mori and Huni-senpais'. "HARUHI LIKES SEBASTIAN?" They all said in unison, catching the attention of pretty much everybody in the room.

"Oh dear." Sebastian said with a smirk noticing the twitching eyebrow of his master.

All the girls started to whisper among themselves about Haruhi's sexual orientation.

* * *

**What will come out of this mishaps? Will this taint Haruhi's untouched reputation? or Will this simply create a new moe for the Host Club to offer to their customers? Watch out for Chapter 4. **

**Enjoyed this chapter? Please let me know in a review. **

_**Yours Sincerely, LeoMichaelis**_


	5. Chapter 4: His Butler, Devilish

**Thank you guys for the kind reviews, I really appreciate them. I'm glad you like my idea, and I've been so excited that I've been updating everyday but don't expect me to be that nice all the time though. :D I'm so happy, because I've finally watched Kuroshisuji season 2. I've been waiting for the dub, and yesterday while surfing the internet I learned Justdubs was back, and I was planning to watch Kuroshisuji, then I noticed they also put up the second season so I'm really over the moon. Anyway, before I let you start reading I just want to state the 'thing' **- _Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School HC, or Kuroshitsuji. I just own this story and the storyline.   
_

**Please enjoy the new chapter. **

* * *

Kyouya narrowed his eyes at his tall butler, and Haruhi. It would definitely be interesting – A commoner and a butler. The question it, will he be able to handle his jealousy seeing Haruhi being a little too close to Sebastian? _Hmm...I can't say say no or I will be questioned, but..._His eyes turned to Tamaki who was still sulking in his emo corner. "Well daddy bear, what do you say?"

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" _Bless him _Kyouya thought. For the first time, Tamaki's idiocy was actually of use to him. Before their king could say anything further, they felt a strong vibration from underneath them – like a motor running.

"YEEEEES! A new couple would be a good idea! A forbidden love between a commoner and a butler is definitely a STRONG MOE! Plus it would be waste of Sebastian's good looks if you don't put it at use Kyouya." Renge stated determinedly on a microphone. She could just feel a nosebleed coming.

Sebastian placed his hand over his torso and bowed slightly. "You flatter me my lady. I am simply _one hell of a butler."_ He smiled with feign innocence.

"I don't really care." Haruhi said bluntly with a blank stare.

"An innocent commoner being drawn to a devilish butler, a love that can cut through anything even a butler's undying devotion to his master. But there is a funny turn of events, the master is also in love with the commoner. What will the butler do knowing his very own master is his rival?" Renge fantasies excitedly as blood began to trickle down her nose. "AHHHH! MOE! TOO MUCH...MOE!"

Kyouya sweat dropped. "What the devil are you talking about? Me in love with Haruhi? Don't make me laugh." He replied defensively, causing Sebastian to fight back a laugh.

All the girls around the room giggled at the sight of Kyouya, even though he was denying it they could see a slight tinge of red on his cheeks.

"NOOO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! THAT WOULD BE INCEST!" Tamaki intervene with tears in his eyes. He couldn't let his dear daughter be a victim to Renge's obsessions. ← Irony.

Huni-senpai devoured a whole cake before speaking his part in this chaos. "I agree with Tama-chan, Kyo-chan. I don't think that that would be a good idea. Plus, Sebastian is your butler and he's not a student therefore he can't be a Host." He said cutely, ingenuous of any crime. "Isn't that right, Sebastian?" This time around, his voice was filled with something else, whatever it was it was no innocence.

Mori-senpai stared down at his cousin without saying anything. _Has he it realized it too? _He gave Sebastian a brief empty stare.

"Of course, Mitsukini-sama." Sebastian replied as if obediently, before squinting his eyes at the boy in irritation.

The others in the room were far too busy to notice the evil aura both Sebastian and Mitsukini were emitting.

**(Haninozuka Estate)**

"Mitsukini." Mori said, stopping his cousin's footsteps. Hani had been a little too quite since they left Ouran Academy, he wasn't even eating cake in the limousine. He just sat there, looking out the window in an endless daze.

Hani had his back facing Mori, and his head lowered down. His fist curled up into a tight ball. "Why is Kyo-chan with the likes of _him_?" He muttered furiously, almost growling his last word. He didn't know how much long he had to hold on before he explode, he had to let out his anger somehow. He ran inside his house and rushed to the training chamber. Perhaps through martial arts he can let go of his anger. _Why Kyo-chan? Why sell your soul to a demon? _Hani collapsed on the floor when he felt he had enough and if he continue anymore he's small form might give up on him. _I can't have you go through the same fate..._He closed his eyes as small tear drops began to well up in his eyes. Little did the little lolita know, Takashi has been watching him all this time.

"Mitsukuni..." He whispered ever so silently.

**(Ootori Mansion)**

One of the maid greeted him with a smile and accepted his briefcase from him, as well as his coat. "Welcome home master." She said to him before scurrying away.

_Home...that's right, this is my home. _For some reason, he felt saddened. He lived alone in this big house with no family to welcome him. _Life is but a game. The winner takes it all...and the loser has to fall. I must win, but not too fast or I might trip. I'll take it slow...agonizing, painful...and suffocating. I will humiliate them as they have humiliated me. _Kyouya marched to the living room, and sat himself down on the couch. "What is my schedule today Sebastian?"

"None young master. The evening is yours. Would you like me to draw you a bath my lord before tea?" Sebastian offered kindly.

Kyouya sighed, a bath was well needed indeed. His day has been rather harsh to him, hopefully a bath can make him forget, even if its just for a moment. "Yes." With that, Sebastian disappeared. Kyouya picked up the remote of the television and pressed on.

"_There has been an accident a block away from the prestigious school that is Ouran Academy. A limousine seemed to have crashed with a BMW as it was making a turn. Tamaki Suoh is one of the victims in the crash. He is currently staying at (Name) Hospital and in a very severe condition." _

"Damn!" Kyouya muttered under his breath. _Could it be? _His eyes widened in fear for the first time.

"Master, are you ready?" Sebastian came, unaware of the news.

Kyouya abruptly stood up from his seat and headed for the door. "Forget the damn bath, get the limo ready. No...get my sports car and drive that. Top speed, we need to get to Tamaki!" His voice was quivering in anxiety.

Sebastian listened to the news for a few second before finally piecing things together, he then rushed outside to get the car ready as his master had asked. He couldn't fight back a frown. His master was showing a weakness, and this might get in the way in the future. He truly reminded him of Earl Phantomhive. No matter how strong he looked outside, he was still mortal – still capable of emotions such as love and friendship. To a demon like him, those were simply bothersome.

* * *

**Oh dear. What could have Hani-senpai meant? and is Tama-chan alright? What did you think of this sudden twist of events? Let me know by leaving a review. **

**Thank you for reading. **

_**Yours Sincerely, LeoMichaelis**_


End file.
